Gotham City Summer
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Another Cameron Bullock story: This time he has to deal with Willie Watt who is believed to be involved in bombing but the army want him for other uses


Batman and all related characters are owned by AOL-Time Warner. With the exception of Cameron Bullock whom I created.

  
  
  
  


It the beginning of summer in Gotham. And while investigating the bombing of a boat that held a high school graduation. Bullock is called over to Commissioner Gordon's office where he learns something that was incredibly dangerous.

  
  
  
  


Gotham City Summer

  
  
  
  


"So what do you think was the best thing you did all year?" 

It was a question that was asked by many students on a June, A day where graduation is held for thousands of Gotham City students. On a boat sitting in Gotham Harbor. It was one of many graduation parties were being held on this balmy night.

One guy responded. "Uh, I think it was when I flipped off the principal at graduation." He then let out a huge belch and few guys laughed. He was one of a few jocks from Hamilton High on that boat. The jock's name was Dave Masters and he fit the stereotype like a glove. "What do you think?" He then crushed the can against his head. Some of the team members laughed. 

The girl didn't want to reply, felt like she wanted to get out of there ASAP. So, she got up and walked outside onto the deck where another guy stood looking at the twinkling lights of the city.

"How's Dave doing?" he asked her

"I think he's pretty slagged."

"I'll make sure he doesn't drive tonight."

"Thanks"

She returned to the party. Leaving him alone.

His name was Ryan Tolkowski, another member of the school team. He was part of a wealthy family. In fact his father owned the boat and as a graduation present. They let him have the boat to throw a party for a few of his friends.

It had been going well so far and it seemed that it would go into the night. He stepped outside for a moment leaving to his teammates and their friends to liven things up tonight. 

A girl came up to him and asked "Ryan how come you aren't at your party?"

"I just wanted to get some air for the moment before I go back in. You know the smoke and heat."

"Yeah it was getting pretty hot in there. Although the temperature might rise out here." 

He smiled "What are you asking me to do?"

"Oh, I think you know what" She smiled devishly

The two of them began to get close to each other and were embracing each other. As they kissed, Ryan thought he felt the boat shake for a moment.

"You feel that?" he said between kisses

"Nah, it must've been the waves." 

"Probably right"

The two of them went back to kissing each other.

  
  


The party continued into the night and in the early morning hours the boat. On a fishing boat nearby, a lone fisherman was out on his boat smoking a cigar and blowing the smoke into the night air. He turned to look at the ship and heard the music that was blearing out of it. 

"Crazy kids" he said in a fun way and went back to smoking his cigar. Just as was out to blow an o-ring of smoke. He heard an explosion and the boat rocked violently splashing water onto the deck.

"The hell?" He said he turned to where he heard the explosion and saw something that horrified him. The ship with the loud music had exploded and had burst into flames. 

"Oh god!" He said as he grabbed his radio and called in the coast guard. As he stood there relaying information, the thought of survivors crossed the old salt's mind. But judging from the explosion and the fire it was doubtful anyone could've made it.

  
  
  
  


Morning

Pier 28

  
  


It was only 9 am and the sun was shining bright. So bright, that the badge hanging around his neck was shining in the light. But it wasn't the sun that bothered him. It was the heat which was starting to bother Cameron Bullock. Despite coming into work with casual clothes on, the heat still was bothering him. He stood there waiting for a police ship to come by with what the divers picked up from the bomb sight. Two things were in their favor in this case. One, was that the call came in only a couple of hours ago and the water was calm. Making it easier for the divers to collect evidence. 

He wasn't the only officer there waiting. There were crime lab technicians, including Eden Colfax. A team from the MCU which included detective Adena Grover 

As he continued to wait for the ship. His cel phone was ringing. Bullock answered it.

"Bullock"

"Captain, I need to you in my office ASAP." He knew who it was. It was Commissioner Barbara Gordon.

"But Commissioner, I'm busy."

"I don't care, get someone to take over. I need you here now!" 

"_Okay, _I'm on my way." He then clicked off the phone.

Bullock walked over to another man standing next to Grover. He was sergeant John Lacroix; a recent addition to the MCU. __

_"_Lacroix, I need to you to head this case. Commissioner wants me in her office, now."

"Yes, sir"

"Give me the details back at the office."

He nodded

"Good" Bullock then walked over to his car, got in, and drove to GCPD headquarters. He had been issued another unmarked after his last car. The WP530 was damaged down in Blüdhaven. His new unmarked car was a Lexmotors. It was called "Star-Nova" or SN by the cops. He hoped that WP530 would be out of the shop soon.

Bullock arrived at his destination after snaking his way through rush-hour traffic, making him come in much later than he had expected.

He took the elevator to the Commissioner's office. When he got there, the receptionist told him that Gordon was waiting for him.

Bullock wanted to say something, but he didn't have the time to do it. He walked in and found Gordon speaking to someone wearing a military uniform. 

"I'm glad you arrived, Captain."

"Traffic on the Liberty was bad."

"I don't care, take a seat."

Bullock sat down in one of the two office chairs in-front of the desk. He turned to see the person in the military uniform to his right. She was an officer, a lieutenant colonel in fact. This was determined by the silver oak leaves on the epaulets of the green uniform. Bullock recognized what branch of the service she was in by the uniform. She was sent by the army.

Gordon then looked at both of them and then spoke. "Now Captain, I'm sure you want to know why I called you over from a case you were starting on."

"Yeah I would because a boat with high school students was blown up. No survivors were found."

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Katherine Ryan: U.S army."

"Pleasure, meeting you" Bullock reached over and he shook hands with Ryan.

"Now for the reason why I called you. colonel Ryan informs me that the government would like someone whose in our juvenile system."

"Who?"

"Captain, do you recognize the name William Watt, better known as Willie Watt?"

The name struck a cord in Bullock. He knew who Watt is and what makes him different than the others in jueve.

About a year ago, a student from Hamilton High went on a rampage at a high school prom. What he used on that rampage made it more shocking. He was able to control a hundred tall robot used for construction work. During his time in jueve there were rumors that electrical equipment breaking when Watt was around. 

About a few months ago, Watt had escaped and was stalking Hamilton High students until the Batman had stopped him. Now he was required to wear special equipment on his head to dampen that power.

Bullock just looked at the colonel right into her brown eyes. "You can't be serious, this guy is nuts."

"Captain" Ryan said to him. "The army has special interest in Mr.Watt."

"Let me guess, you've got your brass in Washington wanting this kid to be some weapon."

"I'm not allowed to discuss that."

"Figure"

"Pardon me, Captain but were you in the service?"

"Yes, yes I was. Two year hitch."

She nodded. 

Gordon looked at Bullock. "Look, I know why your apprehensive. Hell, if this department knew, everyone would be the in streets demanding this guy shouldn't be released. But I've received assurance that the army will make sure that the transfer of Watt will go smoothly."

Bullock then asked "When is the transfer?"

Ryan then spoke. "In five days. While I finalize the plans for the transfer. I need you to tell Watt about this."

"Me?" Bullock asked 

"I need local enforcement to let the prisoner know about what is going on.

Bullock couldn't believe what he was asked to do. "This is nuts." 

Gordon shot back. "MCU handled both Watt cases. Now that you're the commander of the unit. That responsibility falls on you."

Bullock shook his head. "Bullock, if you don't do it, I'll get another cop to do it. One way or another. He's going to know what's going on."

He thought about. "All right, I'll go over there and tell him."

"Okay, I'm glad we got this taken care off." Gordon said.

"The army appreciates the department's cooperation. You have the information in case you need to contact us." Ryan then stood up and shook hands with Gordon and Bullock. She then got up and walked out of the office. Bullock rose from his chair and followed her. She didn't notice that he was right behind her. 

"This isn't a good idea." He said to her as they walked down the hall

She stopped and turned to face Bullock. He looked at her face closely. She had facial features that could be sum up in one word,'pretty'. 

"Now I already told you in the office that this wasn't my decision. That this came from Washington. I'm just here to oversee it. Now unless you have something to ask me, I have to go. Good day, Captain. "

She then marched off down the hall and then grabbed the elevator. Leaving Bullock alond in the hallway. He dreaded what he had to next but he had no choice. 

The juvenile hall used in Gotham City was located on the island that was the original location of Arkham Asylum. The SN lumbered across the bridge and pulled into the visitors parking lot. Bullock then walked inside the prison.

He had been here before, whether it was transport which he did in his early days as a uniform or when he needed to talk with a kid in the system. Bullock knew the procedures of the prison. He was briefed about Watt, Then handed in his weapon to the guards. After going through the rest of the procedures, a guard walked with him down the green tiled, white washed, hallway. The only sounds were shoes clicking against the tile.

Bullock walked to a room that had a large acrylic window with slots installed for food and such. The room was dimmed and he couldn't see into it.

"Can I get some more light in here?" he asked the guard. The guard nodded and radioed in the request. The room became brighter so he could see into it.

The cell was spartan with a bed against one side of the wall, a toilet and sink bolted to another wall. There were no windows making it impossible to figure out what time it was. 

"Mind if you give me some privacy?" Bullock asked the guard

"Sure, just call, by the way just press this button and you'll be able to speak with the prisoner. "

"Thanks"

The guard then walked back down the hall leaving him alone.

Bullock looked and found the small square red button. After giving himself a breath he pressed the button and heard the 'click" of the microphone.

"William Watt" he called out

There was no answer. Bullock said again "William Watt". He waited what seemed like an hour when he heard a voice.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Captain Bullock with the GCPD. I'm here to talk to you."

"Put you badge on the window."

"Excuse me"

"I need to know if you're telling the truth."

Seeing no harm in that request, Bullock pulled out his badge and put it up against the window for about a minute.

"Okay, you're GCPD. What do you want?"

Bullock looked at still couldn't see Watt. He was probably under the view of the window.

"You know you're going to have to face me so we can talk."

"I can understand why, you did something for me. So, I should do something for you."

Bullock got instantly irritated. "You know, can the Hannibal Lecture s***, okay? You're just a kid from high school. Stop trying to insult my intelligence."

He hoped that he didn't kill the his chance with the interview.

"I'm sorry" his voice seem to show genuine emotion and also seemed to be higher.

"No problem"

"You're still going to have to face me through the window."

He let go off the microphone button and waited. Bullock saw Watt appear. He was young and looked like he did in his high yearbook photo with two exceptions. The kid had been certainly hitting the prison weight room and he had some kind of apparatus on his head. It looked like something a person would use to wear if their neck was broken. Except it didn't look like it was bolted to his skull.

"Okay I did what you asked me."

"Good"

"So, what do you want to tell me?"

"The government, actually the army wants you."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"Then, why did you come here?"

"Army told me that I had to tell you that you're being moved out of here."

"To where?"

"Don't know"

"Why not?"

"Military likes to keep their secrets."

"When am I being moved?"

"In five days."

Watt nodded in reply.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"What?"

"Did anything happen today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was there any news today? I don't have a tv or anything like that. Machines seem to break, around me." He smiled

Bullock thought about it for a moment, figured why not. "A boat out in the harbor blew up , killing everyone on board."

"I see, may I ask who was on it?"

"No, good day Mr.Watt" Bullock walked away leaving Watt in his cell. As he moved down the long hallway there was a sudden crash sound. Bullock was startled and turned to look down the hall. There wasn't anything behind him. *What was that?* he thought as he passed by the guard cubical. 

"Okay" he said to the guard behind the glass. The guard then pressed a button letting Bullock though the doors. In about thirty minutes he was outside of the prison with his gun in the holster and with his car keys in his hand.

He thought about the conversation he had with Watt the boat explosion, Colonel Ryan and an eventual meeting he had would have later that night with a certain person. 

"He's gonna want to know about this." He said to himself as he drove back to GCPD headquarters.

When he got there, he told Gordon what he had said to Watt. Then he went back to the MCU office on the 37th floor. 

Bullock found Lacroix at his desk going over some files. "So you found anything?"

He looked at Bullock with his sunken gray eyes. "This is what we got: Boat was rented to a few rich kids from Hamilton High. Crime scene found a few fragments that could be the bomb."

"Results?"

"Still working on it. But we do have a witness from another boat saying that he heard a slight noise before the explosion. "

"Okay"

"We checked with the parents of the kids and the boat company. No enemies in either one. Looks like a mystery, cap and only like reading mysteries not working them."

"No one does Lacroix. Let's see what the crime lab gives on those fragments before we give up."

"Yes, sir"

"If you need me, I'll be in my office." He then walked inside the office and left the door open.

Throughout the day he worked on a variety of different things. Some were case related, others management related, the odd combination of work a police commander has to deal with. He only stopped for lunch at a sandwich shop near the building. 

Time passed by and soon it was night. Despite the darkness it was still humid in the air. Bullock felt it him as he walked out of the building. He went to his car and drove back to his apartment. A couple of more hours passed by before Bullock walked up to the roof of his building. Instead of wearing a suit, he was in shorts and a t-shirt trying to cool off.

He listened to the sounds of the city while waiting. Bullock turned to see the one of the many towers of Gotham city. Lit up like a Christmas tree and standing as a monument to business and industry.

"Nice" he said to himself

"It is" he heard a now familiar voice. 

Bullock turned and saw the person he was waiting for on this night. "But a little too hot for me."

Batman stood there.

"Right, want me to get down to it, okay" He took a deep breath speaking. "I was called to Gordon's office."

"What for?"

"Apparently the army wants Willie Watt for some reason. I'm sure you're familiar with him.

Batman nodded. 

"Army's going to be moving Watt in five days. Taking him out of jueve and putting him into their custody."

While Batman didn't show emotion. The man inside the suit: Terry McGuinnis couldn't believe what Bullock said to him. Watt didn't want him but there were still a few out there on the guy's revenge list.

"Whose in charge of the project?"

"Some army officer, Lieutenant Colonel Katherine Ryan. I don't have anything on her."

"I'll see what I can find. Do you have idea what they could want with him?"

Bullock thought about that for a couple of minutes. "Judging from I know what the guy can do and from the meeting I had with him. I can think of two things that they might use Watt for: research or for some project that would involve Watt becoming some weapon the army can use."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I've seen movies that used either one of these ideas."

"I see" 

"Who says you can learn anything from the movies?"

Batman smiled.

"Pardon me, I need to get a drink." Bullock turned his back to get a drink he had set down on the rooftop. When he picked the can up and moved his eyes back to where Batman was. He was gone. Leaving Bullock the only one on the roof in the middle of a warm night.

  
  


Batcave

  
  


When McGinnis came back, he found Wayne sitting in front of the giant computer with his canine companion Ace at his side. 

"Seems to be getting busier out there" McGinnis said to him

"It's the summer."

"Oh, right" 

"You made a stop at Bullock's apartment building."

"It was for good reason. Watt's going to be moved."

"Whose doing it?"

"Bullock says the army is involved. A lieutenant colonel by the name Ryan is in charge. I said to him that we would get him some information on her."

"I don't run a service here. Bullock can get it himself."

"But I'd figure we can help him out. I'm sure you helped out Gordon back in your day."

McGinnis was right, Wayne began to punch commands into the massive computer. While it was sifting through the massive databases. Wayne turned to him.

"What was Bullock's idea about this?"

"That either they were going to use him for research or to make him some kind of military weapon."

"How'd he come to that conclusion?"

"Said he seen it the movies."

Wayne gave Terry a look of disbelief.

"What? That's what he said."

He went back to the computer. "Here it is." He put the file on the monitor. "Lieutenant Katherine Claire Ryan. Graduate of West Point in the upper third of her class. Worked mainly in Washington as an assistant to the chief of staff. Had a stint in the Criminal Investigation Division, currently works as liaison for the special projects division headed up by Major General David Griffth."

"So she could be working under orders from Griffith?."

"Possibly"

"When the transfer occur?"

"In five days."

"Let's hope everything goes smoothly."

"I hope so to. I don't want to see anyone getting fragged out there."

Wayne agreed with him on that.

  
  
  
  


The Next Day

  
  


Both his morning routine and drive to work were uneventful. When he got to the office, there was a notice from the feds warning the department about a rogue android called "Zeta". Bullock pushed the flyer aside and began to work. He had more important things to do, rather than play errand boy for the feds. 

Lacroix approached his office door.

"Come in"

"Cap, we got a manifest from the boat. My team and I are going to talk to the parents see if we can find something."

"Good plan, let me know if you find anything."

"Will do" Lacroix then went back into the squad room.

As he went through his work. Bullock's thought went back to Willie Watt. The transfer was only four days away and he didn't know much about him except for the files and that one meeting. He wanted to know more about this kid. There was someone he could talk to about this. The former head of MCU: Juan Wiley.

Wiley was now a deputy chief and in charge of the Tricorner division of the department. The incidents that involved Watt happened recently, only about several months ago. If there was someone with knowledge about what he was like. Chief Wiley was the man to talk to.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the 83th precinct which was near Tricorner yards: A massive shipyard

After a few rings, the phone was picked up. "GCPD,".

"This Captain Bullock, I'd like to talk to Deputy Chief Wiley, please."

"One moment" the youthful sounding sergeant said. Bullock was then put on hold.

In just a few seconds the phone was picked up."Deputy Chief Juan Wiley, speaking."

"Hello chief,"

"Hey, Bullock how's the old squad going?"

"Good, I came here to ask you about a case you handed while running the MCU."

"Which one?"

"The Watt case."

Wiley thought for a few moments trying to recall it. When he did, Bullock heard the sound of fingers snapping.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"

"When you spoke to Watt was there anything that you stuck in your mind?"

He paused again and then replied. "I'm not sure, as you remember Bullock we had some heavy cases come thorough that squad. You know with Spellbinder, the splicers, that venom thing running through the high school. In fact were pretty busy down hear with reports of accidents down at the yards. Some think it's sabotage or something."

"I understand, how about the interrogation tapes?"

"That's probably the best way to go. The tapes would be in records back at head quarters. Down in one of those dank basement floors that hold stuff that was probably older than your dad."

"All right, thanks anyway."

"No problem, if you ever need me. You know where I am."

"Right."

Bullock hung up the phone and got up and took the elevator down to one of the sub levels. He walked into the well lit but very quiet place where there was one person behind the counter. A civilian employee of the department, who had a secure and cushy job of looking over the records of thousands and thousands of hours of interviews and interrogations. The clerk was older man who either wanted to pad his retirement or just have it easy till he retires. 

It used to be that was kept on video tape. Now it was all on a series of mini-discs.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked

"Yes I need to see the video files on the Watt case from a few months back."

"Okay I'm going to need your shield number and signature."

"All right" Bullock produced his badge and signed a couple of documents.

"Be back in a moment." The clerk then walked away leaving Bullock alone. He waited for what felt like an hour. But when he checked his watch, it had only been six minutes.

He appeared with a disc and some papers. "Here you are, the files on the Watt case." The clerk handed them over to Bullock. 

"Thanks" He then went back to his office and loaded the disc into his computer. It took a couple of moments to load and then a menu appeared. Bullock clicked on a few commands and the interview taken after Watt was arrested after the incident at the high school dance.

First Wiley appeared on screen. "This Captain Juan Wiley, shield number 45839, Major Crimes Unit interviewing William Watt. Observing is Detective Martin Sims, shield number 56328." Sims showed himself on screen and then sat down.

Wiley sat across from Watt who was wearing a tattered tuxedo and had his head pointed to the floor.

"Okay Watt" Wiley said calmly "Why don't you tell me why did you attack those people with that construction robot at the dance?"

Bullock could hear the faint sound of sniffling coming from Watt. "I just wanted to get even."

"With who?"

Watt didn't answer.

"It's okay son, you can tell me. In fact telling me will help you to."

"Bunch of jocks and rich kids. Doing stuff to me, I swear there were days when I wanted to frag them."

"These were all from Hamilton High school?"

"Yes"

"Which is also the school you go to?"

"Yes"

"How about the names of the people who harassed you?"

Watt rattled off a few names, Bullock wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, now why didn't you ask your father for help?"

"My dad wanted me to be tough, like him. But I couldn't do it, he felt like if I didn't take a stand I was some kind of wuss."

"Did any students try to help you or you wanted to go to."

Watt had to collect himself again. Still with his eyes to the floor. "There was one guy who I thought could help me."

"Who?"

"Terry McGinnis"

Bullock wrote that name down to in his notes.

"William there are just a few more questions to ask. May I continue?"

"You can ask me one more."

"All right, how were you able to control the robot? We weren't able to find any remote control at the scene. In fact there are witnesses saying that this wave of energy came over you like you inside of a flame. Can you explain that to us?"

Watt didn't respond. And it looked like it Bullock's opinion that the kid was starting to stonewall. That it was going to be difficult to get answer out of him 

Wiley felt the same thing and stopped the interview.

"Son, we can continue this another time. Would you like that?"

"Yes sir"

"That's fine." Wiley got up opened the door and let in a couple of uniforms to escort Watt out of the room. After Watt was moved, Sims and Wiley also left leaving the room empty.

  
  


Bullock took the disc from his computer and put it on his desk. He turned his eye back to his notes. He was curious about the names of the people who were harassing Watt. 

When he walked out of his office he saw Lacroix working on something.

"Lacroix"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have the ship manifesto. There are some names I like to check on it."

"Uh let me see." He began to check his desk and the piles of paper that sat on it.

"Here it is" Producing a paper under one of the stacks. "The list of people on that ship."

"Thank you"

"No problem, captain."

Bullock looked at the list. About a third of the way into the list he found one name Watt mentioned in the interview, Dave Masters. Down a couple of more names was Ryan Tolkowski. 

It seemed this the whole thing was have been done by Watt except for the fact he was in jueve and that the headgear is required to ware prevents him from tapping into machines.

Something wasn't adding up here and it seemed that when Watt was going to be moved it was going to get worse. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The day of the transfer

  
  


Watt was awaken in his cell by a couple of prison guards.

"Time to go now." One guard said to him. The other led him to get cleaned up for the move. Once he was ready Watt was led down the hall to a group of armed soldiers. One man stood wearing a field cap with a gold oak leaf attached to the front of the cap. He approached one of the guards. "I'm Major Troy and I'll be in charge of moving the prisoner from here on out." Troy then handed the guard some papers and was given Watt. Who was kept in restraints and had the apparatus on his head. He was surrounded by them as they went into the van and was kept like that as they made their way to the train station.

When they arrived at the station, there were more soldiers waiting, making sure nothing would happen. Watt was moved onto the train where he was secured into a special cell that was in one of the cars. Inside that car were three guards and a some furniture for others to sit on. 

After everything was ready, the train began to lurch slowly and picked up speed. At this time Watt looked at his surroundings and found it similar to the ones in his cell. Except he could feel the floor move under his feet.

"Whose in charge of this?" he asked

No one replied

"Who brought me here?"

"The US army, Mr.Watt" An officer said to him. It was Ryan, she was in uniform rather than the camouflage that was everyone else was wearing.

"I can see that." He looked at her epaulets. "Lieutenant Colonel"

"Are you in charge?"

"For the time being. But when we reach a destination you'll meet the actual person responsible for all of this."

"Who?"

"My superior, who is heading up a project that could use your talents."

"What kind of project?"

"That will be told to you when we get there. For now just sit back and enjoy the Mr.Watt."

She walked away leaving him alone.

Ryan moved to one of the rear car where some of the personal had come to rest for the trip. Troy was sitting down watching the news.

"How's he doing, colonel?"

"Same as always."

"Are we sure that headgear prevents him from screwing with machinery?"

"Positive"

Just them she was approached by a sergeant, Ma'am you're needed in the last car."

"What for?"

"Transmission from the general."

"Thank you sergeant."

She walked down to the last car. Just as she entered the car, it became disconnected from the rest of the train. Just as it was about to enter one Gotham's railway tunnels that would go under the Gotham river. When the engineer noticed something on the tracks. He hit the warning horn repeatedly, hoping that whatever was on the tracks would move. It didn't and once again the horn was sounded, no response. With no choice he put the brakes on, hoping to slow down. But the train didn't slow down and continued to pick up speed as it got closer to the tunnel. 

The engineer then looked at the console, which read that the brake were jammed. He tried all of the emergency measures, those also failed. He didn't that see that the last car had become uncoupled with the rest of the train. Seeing the train was speeding up and not knowing what to do next. He sounded the alarm and announced that the train couldn't slow down and that should prepare for a crash. Just as he was finished with the message, they were about to hit the object on the tracks which was a rail car.

All the engineer could do was brace himself for impact and hoped that train would not derail. 

The sound of impact was ear splitting a giant crash of metal on metal. The train was moving a such a high rate of speed that with the exception of the rear car where Ryan was located, derailed and spilled out everywhere. A couple of cars blocked the tunnel where another train was coming into Gotham and slammed into a couple of cars pushing them several hundred feet before the train came to a stop. It was a giant mess and everyone awoke to the crash. 

  
  


Bullock's apartment

  
  


Bullock was sound asleep when the phone rang. After a couple of rings he awoke and spoke into the receiver groggily.

"Yeah?"

"Captain Bullock"

'That's me, who is this?"

"It's Gordon, I need to you get down to the railway tunnel in the Upper West Side, ASAP."

"What happened?"

"The train carrying Willie Watt derailed."

Bullock arose and got himself out of bed. He kept the phone to his ear as he got dressed.

"Any word about Watt?"

"Nothing, we've been busy taking care of other things."

"Has the MCU been alerted?" He said as he put on his jacket and went for his gun which was by some files on Ryan that were given to him by Batman a couple of years ago.

"They have."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He hung up the phone, went out the door, and got into his car. As soon as he started the car, Bullock slammed his foot on the accelerator as sped towards the scene. To prevent any problems, he turned on the siren and put the flashing red light on the roof of the car.

When he got close to the site. It was blanked in red and blue lights. From the scores of police and fire vehicles. He had to pull up next to a cruiser a couple of block away and walk. With his badge hanging around his neck, he didn't encounter any problems with people asking if he was a cop. 

The train was located inside of a man made canyon which contains the three tracks and various interconnections that allowed the trains to go under the river and into Gotham county. On the canyon floor, debris was strewn everywhere and people went around doing various tasks. Some were helping with the extraction of victims, others prevented bystanders from getting anywhere close to the scene. On both sides of the raised streets and on the bridge in-between were emergency vehicles. 

Bullock looked for Gordon and he found her speaking to Ryan on the . He noticed a car sitting on the tracks completely intact that was several feet from the derailment. .

"Can you explain that to me commissioner?" He pointed at the rail car.

Gordon turned and looked. "Apparently it was disconnected from the rest of the train."

"What about Watt? Any sign of him?"

"Rescue crews are going over the train. But they haven't found anything, yet."

Bullock turned to Ryan. "What about you? How do you explain all of this?"

"Coincidence"

"Yeah, some how you come to the rear car, just as it disconnects from the train. What brought you over there?"

"I was told there was a call for me, from my superior."

"Whose your superior?"

"Major General Griffith"

"Okay, we'll check into that."

"Go ahead, but you won't get anything."

"How do you figure that?"

"When I went over to the phone and picked it up. There was no answer and when I began to walk back. I saw the train pull away from me."

"Any idea what could of cause this?"

"A number of things: faulty equipment, human error, act of god."

"You don't think Watt could've done this?" Gordon interjected

"I'm sure he couldn't have, Commissioner. He was wearing that apparatus which prevents him from tapping into machinery." 

Just then Bullock saw Grover approach the three of them."

"Commissioner, I think you should see this." She then gestured them to follow him over to one of the overturned cars. Grover turned on the flashlight and focused the beam on to a piece of twisted metal that lay on the ground in pieces. 

"The apparatus" Ryan said 

"S***, he's escaped." Bullock 

"Are you so sure about that, Captain?"

"It could be a possibility that his body is among the wreckage. But there's no blood or anything else to indicate that he's dead."

"If he's alive, I need to alert the mayor about this." Gordon said to Ryan 

She looked at Gordon confidently. "Do you believe that you need to do that?"

"Since there is a train derailment and the possibility of a dangerous _criminal _running around the streets. Who could be planning his next attack on a bunch of teenagers? Then yes, I think it would be important to alert the mayor and the feds to this. Bullock, you're in charge of the local search."

"Me?"

"Yeah you run MCU, they head the search. This is a redball, tell your people to drop everything and start looking for him. 

"What you going to be doing?"

"I'll be speaking to the mayor. Don't worry about manpower or anything like that."

"You going to tell the media about this?"

"I've got no choice as you can see." She pointed to the number of media helicopters in the sky.

"Can't put a lid on that."

"Anyway, get cleaned up. Media only want to see a five o'clock shadow at five o'clock, not seven in the morning. "

"All right"

Bullock then walked back to his car. He would turn around to see if Ryan was following him, but she didn't. 

After going home to clean up, Bullock held a briefing at the MCU offices. Where in addition to the unit's detectives, there were at least twenty other officers from various squads on loan to search for Watt.

He stood in front of a large board with photos of Watt and a map of Gotham City. Next to him was a large stack of papers that were going to be distributed to everyone which listed Watt, his record and a list of possible places that he could be found.

"Okay, I know why you came up here. As of seven am this morning William Watt an inmate from jueve escaped during a train derail."

"Do we know if he's wounded?" Tom Morley asked

"There wasn't any blood to confirm that. But all hospitals should be checked for wounded. That included any back door places you might know about. Also, I would like to let you know that Watt is dangerous and if you do find him. Contact back up immediately, do not approach him. "

"Why?" A burly detective asked "Kid looks like one of them software billionaires."

A couple of people laughed

"Yeah he does, but looks are deceiving, in fact this kid has the power to tap into machinery with his mind. Remember he was involved with that rouge construction robot a few months back. Then he escaped and terrorized students at Hamilton High."

"Captain, are we going to get more help on this. I mean we got here like thirty cops, including you. How we going to find him in a city of twelve million?"

"Good question, I've put out an APB to all patrol units in the city. Also, Sheriff's Department has been alerted and is keeping an eye out on their side. And not to mention airport, harbor, and transit authorities."

"Are we've going to have problems with the feds?" The same burly cop asked

"I don't think so. But that's Gordon's problem, not mine. Besides let's not forget that the guy escaped on the government's watch, not ours. So why don't we show them up for a change?"

A couple of cops shouted out their agreement and few others nodded. 

"Okay, we ready? Remember if you encounter Watt call for back up and QRT. He is consider dangerous and would probably armed. All right, let's go."

After the papers had been given out, everyone in the office dispersed and went in different directions. Bullock went to his office and checked for a particular address. After he had punched a few keys, he found it. The address of one Mary McGinnis, Mother of Terry McGinnis. The only mentioned by Watt as a possible friend. 

He drove down to the apartment, parked the car on the street and walked to the front door. Bullock knocked on the door and waited. He then knocked again and heard a voice. "I'm coming". A few seconds later the door opened and a woman who looked like she was in her forties looked at Bullock.

"How may I help, you?"

"Ma'am I'm Captain Bullock, GCPD" He pulled out his badge and showed it to her so she could get a good look at it. "Can I speak to Terry McGinnis, please?"

Mary seemed a bit intimidated by the sight of a cop coming to her door. It reminded her of a period of time in her life that was very difficult on herself and the family in general.

"What do you want with him?" She asked sternly

Bullock could see that she may have been getting the wrong idea. "Oh, don't worry ma'am. He's not in trouble. I just need to speak to him on a particular matter. Is he inside?"

"Not he isn't, Captain. Terry is at his job, right now."

"Where is that?"

"That would be working for Mr.Wayne, Bruce Wayne. He'd probably be at his house right now. Would you like the address?"

"Sure"

"Wait right here."

Mary went back inside for a few moments and returned with a small slip of paper. "Here you are. Do you need anything else."

"No that would be it. You have a good day ma'am."

"Thank you" She then closed door

Bullock went back to his car and drove to the address listed on the paper. He had heard of Wayne Manor from both his dad and from the media. It still looked like a monument to old money and the sight of a man who now was a recluse. Although he had been seen in the public lately do to his affairs at Wayne-Powers. The company started by his family a very long time ago.

He pulled up to the gate where there was a call-box. Which was the only way of getting through without ramming the gates and damaging the SN. Bullock pressed the small button and waited, there was no response. He tried again this time identifying himself. "Mr.Wayne, I'm Captain Bullock with the GCPD. I need to speak to you about a particular matter that is very important."

Still no response. 

Bullock figured to give it one more try. "It concerns an employee of your's: Terry McGinnis" he then released the button and waited. A few seconds later the gates swung open and Bullock drove right on through and parked up by the mansion.

He approached the large wooden doors and they opened just as he go there. No one came to great him and he let himself inside.

Bullock walked inside and closed the doors. He was now in a massive hall where a large chandelier hung although it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"Captain Bullock" A deep voice called out Bullock turned and found Wayne behind him. Besides Wayne there was a dog at his side and it seemed that the dog kept an eye on Bullock.

"Yes"

"You said you needy to speak to Terry?"

"That's correct."

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Would you like to have something to drink?"

"No that'll be okay."

"Would you like to wait where you can sit down?"

"Sure" 

Wayne and Bullock walked over to what must've been the living room of the mansion. A couple of couches were there in addition to a tv. But what caught Bullock's eye is a large painting that hung on the wall. It showed two people: a man and woman being together. The thing Bullock noticed was the mustache of the man and the pearl necklace on the woman's neck. But it was also the expression on there face which seemed ambiguous. In that they were either smiling or sternly watching over everyone. Bullock noticed the names under the painting. Martha and Thomas Wayne, parents of Bruce Wayne. He knew who they were. They were Bruce Wayne's parents.

Bullock sat down on a couch and Wayne went over to recliner and sat down. The dog laid down by his side.

"So Captain, are you related to Harvey Bullock by any chance?" Wayne asked

"Yes, yes I am. I'm his son actually."

"Really, Harvey was a good cop. Did this city some good."

"Well he couldn't do it without Jim Gordon, also."

"That's true." Wayne paused for a moment. "What is it you need to speak to Mr.McGinnis about?"

"It concerns an ongoing investigation. Don't worry he's not in trouble, I just have to take to headquarters and ask him a few questions."

"Okay, I'm sure he will cooperate fully."

"That's good"

Bullock tried to change the subject just to past time til McGinnis came. 

"Mr.Wayne, let me just say that your company makes excellent cars. The WP530 is works great."

"Why thank you Captain. By the way I saw the car you're driving. I don't recognize the model. What is it?"

"A Star- Nova, it's a Lexmotors. I know what your thinking but the usual car I drive is getting repaired."

"What for?"

"I'll explain it to you some time."

Bullock heard the front door open and he walked over there. Wayne just sat there and dog was still by his side.

Just as McGinnis walked in. Bullock come up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Terry McGinnis" He then pulled out his badge and showed it to him. "I'm Captain Bullock, I need to come with me."

"What is this?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions."

Wayne appeared

"Do you know what this is?" McGinnis asked

"Don't worry Terry, he just wants to ask you a few questions." Wayne said to him

"That's all I'm doing" Bullock said 

"Okay just give a few minutes to get a couple of things. Then I'll come with you."

"That's fine"

McGinnis then walked further into the house leaving Bullock and Wayne in the hall. 

A few minutes later McGinnis returned, this time with a backpack hanging on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Bullock asked

McGinnis looked at Bullock, then at Wayne, then back at Bullock. "Yes, sir"

"All right let's go" The both of them walked over to the car. Bullock opened the passenger door let him in.

Nothing was said as they drove away from the manor and once they were back on the streets. Bullock began to talk.

"This is what's going on kid?"

"What?"

"You ever hear of a kid named Willie Watt?"

"Yeah"

"Well you should know that he's escaped."

"When?"

"This morning, you hear about that train derailment by the south tunnel?"

"Yeah"

"Well the train that was hit, was a military transport train which had Watt on it."

"So he's out running around?"

"You got it, kid" Bullock said as he turned a corner

"Slag" He said to himself. "Why did you pick me up."

"According to the interview tapes. Watt mentioned your name as the only one as some close enough to be a friend. That's not the only thing going on.

"What else?"

"You ever hear of a kid named Dave Masters?"

"Yeah, some jock. Heard he died a few days ago."

"You know why?"

"No"

"He was a on a boat celebrating when suddenly the boat goes boom."

McGinnis raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You think they're connected?"

"It seems like it. But Watt was in jueve at the time. So I don't know how this adds up."

Just then both of them saw several police cruisers race by them going in the opposite direction.

"Wonder that was all about?" McGinnis asked

"If it's something big, we'll find out.

The radio began to squawk, "All units, all units, hostage situation at Grant shopping center, suspect believed to be William Watt, be advised."

Bullock grabbed the receiver. "Central, this is unit 57, reporting en route to scene."

The dispatcher then relayed the information back. 

"So were not going to the precinct, are we?" 

"Later" Bullock turned the car around and sped towards the mall. While driving he grabbed the red light, put it on the roof and then turned on the siren.

With the speed and the noise, McGinnis just sat there while Bullock drove fast but not recklessly. 

When he came to the Grant Shopping center. It was choked in police cars with their lights flashing. Bullock pulled up to a couple of QRT vehicles and parked.

"Bullock" McGinnis asked "What am I supposed to do?"

"Either stay in this car or stay out of my way." Bullock then walked over to a makeshift command center inside of a coffee house.

"Who's in charge?" he asked a couple of uniforms

"Captain"

Bullock turned to look. It was one of the department's negotiators, Hillary Fox

"Yes" he read her badge "Lieutenant?"

"Can you come with me please?"

"I thought we were in the command center?"

"Just come with me and I'll fill you in on the details."

The two of them walk out of the coffee house and stopped in front of a couple of city vehicles

"Okay, this is what we got. Watt, was sighted going into that mall an hour ago. It was picked up by a couple of uniforms. They call it in."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"There wasn't time. Anyway we tried to evacuated the area before we tried to take him down. When suddenly the mall's security system kicks and locks everyone out and keeps others in. 

"How many?"

"Well we've been able to get him to release nearly all of the people inside. But he's kept a few people."

"Why?"

"Hasn't told us, but when you called it in. Watt, suddenly proposed a swap."

"What kind?"

"In exchange for the remaining hostages. You go in there and talk to him."

"Talk?"

"That's what he said. He didn't make any other demands."

Bullock sighed, it was a difficult thing to do. But that was part of the job and it came with the badge.

"Don't worry Captain, QRT will make sure you're protected."

"All right, let's get this over with."

Bullock and Fox went over to a large van where a couple of heavily armed QRT officers stood by. He was instructed by one of the officers on what to do while he was putting on body armor. The heat made it difficult to be under the layers of protective material.

After he had been instructed, Bullock removed his gun and handed it over to Fox. Now he had to walk to the main entrance and wait.

"Ready Captain?" She asked him

Bullock looked around at everything. "Yes"

He was led by two QRT officers who walked in front of him. As they went through the barriers and stood in front of the main entrance, which was blocked by a large metal gate. 

While Fox was on the phone talking to Watt, Bullock waited for the gate to open. As this was going on, McGinnis exited the car and walked away before getting himself ready just in case he was needed. 

She continued to talk, leaving Bullock to stand there waiting for the right moment. About a few minutes later she gave a signal that meant something was going to happen. 

Everyone noticed the rolling steel gates moving slowly and it didn't reach half way when people began to stream out. Officers gathered around the released hostages and brought then across the barricade. Once they had been brought to safety, Fox gave the signal for Bullock to move in. He was the only one who went inside. Just as he set foot inside the mall the steel gate closed preventing Bullock from coming out. 

He looked to see the mall completely empty and quiet. So quiet, that he could hear the signs buzzed with electricity. 

"All right Watt, I'm here what do you want?" He asked. Bullock didn't get a response.

"What do you want? This time he screamed out his words hoping this time he would get something.

"Will Captain Bullock please come to the food court." A computer voice called over the PA system. "Your presence is needed."

Bullock ran through the empty corridors that led him to the food court. When he arrived it was empty with the exception of one person sitting at one of the tables. And noticing that another person was sitting in the fountain.

"Ah, Captain, I'm glad you caught my page." Watt said 

Bullock cautiously approached the table. Watt was sitting comfortably with a cup of coffee on the table.

"Take a seat."

Bullock did what he was told and sat across from Watt. He had apparently swamped his prison clothes for just a t-shirt and cargo pants. It seemed he didn't want to take some of the fancier merchandise that was in the department stores.

"Want something to drink?" he asked

"Who's in the fountain?"

"I see you want to know who that is. Well that's Gary Torcetti, he was one of Dave Masters team mates who used to give me hell in school."

Bullock turned to see Torcetti in the fountain. He was bounded with electrical cord and had some device strapped to his chest.

"I don't recommend going after him right now. You see that thing over his heart. That's a small generator that when in water it can electrocute someone."

"Why isn't he dead, now?"

"It isn't on. Which if you don't handle this tactfully that could very well happen."

"Let me guess, you would turn it on with your mind?"

"Exactly, Captain."

"Unless I try to make a move that you don't approve of."

"You got it."

"Okay, so why did you ask me to come?"

Watt took a long pull of his drink before replying. "To tell you what you like to know."

"About?"

"The boat explosion and trail derailment."

"Go right ahead."

"First I'll start with the boat explosion. I'm sure you suspect me because the people killed on it were mentioned by me when I was interviewed."

"Yeah"

"Well you're right. I did it. I tapped into a torpedo and directed it to the boat."

"How, I thought. . ."

"The thing on my head. Well you see the government give me some pointers on how to use my power despite the controls."

"Why get revenge?"

"They gave it to me as a kind of test if I were able to move a bomb sitting in the harbor."

"So, you knew about the whole thing?"

"There you go, Captain."

"Who approached you?"

"Oh, that would be General Griffith. But you can't get him because there was no direct connection between me and him. Colonel Ryan is in charge of the transfer. If you arrested her they would deny everything and get someone to replace her."

Bullock wanted to do something but he didn't want to risk the kid's life. All he could do was talk to Watt. "What about the train wreck?"

"That was actually planned."

"By Griffith?"

"Yes"

"You see I was told as another test to see if I can derail a train. Apparently I can."

"You must be proud of yourself."

"Well I am getting the respect I deserve instead of being under the thumb of the popular crowd where later in the life they are fat, balding or ugly and working under the people they used to jam into lockers."

"So you think being the government's new toy is going to get you respect?"

"I'm getting now aren't I. You see Captain, now I can live in the now instead of wishing for it to pass by. For once I can enjoy life." He then went back to his drink.

Bullock knew what this was. The words of a budding mad man. He hate to wonder what the government would do to him and vise-versa. As he sat across from him, Bullock didn't notice a figure hiding in the shadows.

It was Batman, who had gotten himself into the mall. He was about three floors above the food court. Currently he was in stealth mode and was invisible to the naked eye.

He dropped down to the food court, still oblivious to everyone and was near Watt when suddenly Watt turned his head and punched what looked like dead air to everyone else.

The sound of the punch and then subsequent noise it made radiated through the mall. Batman appeared out of the thin air and dropped to the floor.

Watt had his hands wrapped around the Dark Knight's throat strangling him. With his back turned he didn't notice Bullock coming behind his back with a chair in his hands ready to hit. Watt didn't realize it til it was too late when he received the full brunt of a chair smashing into his face. The sound of it was even louder than the punch and the chair splintered into pieces. 

Watt was knocked to the floor releasing his grip on Batman's throat. Bullock walked over and check for a pulse. "He's unconscious" he said to Batman

He walked over, ripped the generator and cords off the hostage and threw it to the side. Torcetti was so relieved he ran to the front entrance and didn't look back.

Batman turned to Bullock. "Thanks"

"Better get out of here. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Bullock started to walk towards the entrance before he turned around to see that he was gone. "As always" he said to himself.

With Watt knocked out, his metal hold was broken allowing the doors to be opened. Filling the mall with sunlight. Torcetti was met with QRT officers when he got outside. They surrounded him and brought him to safety.

Bullock came right out after him and was met with applause and cheers from the crowd. Just as he got out, QRT and paramedics went in made sure Watt couldn't do anything else for today.

He ignored the requests from the media for a comment and went inside the make-shift command center where he took off the body armor revealing his clothes soaked in sweat. Just as he took last piece of armor an officer came up to him.

"Captain, there's someone who'd like to speak to you."

Bullock look to see a group of soldiers in fatigues. One was holding a file in her hands.

"Ryan" he muttered to himself as he walked over to where they were standing

"Captain I'd like to let you know that will be taking Mr.Watt in to our custody." 

"No, he confessed to me that he murdered those people on the boat, not to mention his escape."

"You don't have to worry. The government will take care of everything.

"That's what I'm afraid off."

"Excuse me?"

"About how you're going to take care of everything."

Ryan didn't have a response and walked away with the soldiers in tow. When he went outside he saw Watt being loaded into ambulance. That when it pulled away, it was flanked by police cars and a couple of unmarked vehicles which were probably army. He stood there and watch the convoy get smaller and smaller. Leaving him to wonder what will happen next on this summer day and the future itself.

The End

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
